


A Baltimore Fairytale

by Hannigram Queen (ELSA1312)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, fairytale, love and romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELSA1312/pseuds/Hannigram%20Queen
Summary: Will needs a date to the FBI Ball and Beverley convinces him to ask Hannibal Lecter. Will isn’t sure if Hannibal is interested but it turns out he is.





	1. Chapter 1

The annual FBI ball is coming up and Will needs a date. Beverley has been trying to get Will to ask Alana Bloom, but Will tells her he really isn’t interested.

 

“It’s not that she isn’t beautiful, because she is. And she’s smart, and funny, and, well, she is just about perfect.”

 

“I can feel a big but coming on.” Says Beverley.

 

“Well, technically she has a perfect but.”

 

“No, I mean, I can hear a but, in your voice. You’ve given me all the reasons you should ask her out, but not the reason you aren’t going to. What is it, Will? Come on, you can’t go alone. I’ve got my husband, Jimmy and Brian are going together, finally, and Jack has Bella. So...”

 

“Alana’s too..... female. Alright, I just outed myself. I’m just not interested in dating a woman, Beverley, that’s why I won’t ask Alana. Ok!”

 

Beverley just sat there, coffee cup in hand, staring at Will with her mouth open. Will started to worry she had had a seizure.

 

“For gods sake, say something. If you can accept that Jimmy and Brian are gay, why can’t you accept that I am too. Well actually I have always considered myself bisexual, but for some reason,at the moment I am not really interested in dating a woman.”

 

“Ok. No biggie. I am a bit surprised that’s all. You never struck me as anything except heterosexual. I don’t even know why. Makes sense, though, you are way too pretty, but your dress sense is totally wrong for a gay man. Maybe you are bi after all and that's the part that is affected.”

 

“Gee thanks, Way to give a guy a complex. What’s wrong with the way I dress?”

 

Beverley just laughed. Which upset Will even more.

 

“Ok, then who do you fancy. Oh oh, I know! It’s that fancy pants psychiatrist. Dr Hannibal Lecter. Now it makes sense, he hangs around you all the time. Whenever we’re at a crime scene he’s standing so close to you, like he’s bathing in your cuteness. Ask him.”

 

“What, no don’t be ridiculous. He’s not into men. In fact I think he and Alana are having a fling. She’s always at his place. Just last week, I went round to drop him a bottle of wine, to say thank you for helping save that guy in the ambulance, and she was at his dinner party, clinging onto him like he was going to spontaneously combust if she let go.”

 

Will realised this sounded like jealousy. And he was, jealous. He did like Hannibal, from his fancy ass suits, to his ridiculous cheekbones. And he was loaded. He bet he was hung too.

 

Beverley obviously picked up on this.

 

“Rubbish. He’s into you, I can tell. If you don’t ask him to the ball next time you see him, then I’m going to ask him for you.”

 

“Ok, I will fish to see if he bites. He’ll probably never speak to me again if you’re wrong.”

 

So it was settled. In fact, they were having an unofficial therapy session tonight. Will didn’t really need the sessions any more, he was just going because he liked Hannibal’s company, and they always had a glass of wine together and chatted through their day, and discussed whatever popped into their heads.

 

He arrived at seven, and tonight he’d made a bit more of an effort with his appearance. Will found a shirt that he’d never worn before, salmon pink in colour, stone washed, and he made an extra effort on his hair and trimmed his beard. In truth, Will knew Hannibal was too good for him, so he doubted both that he was interested in men, and if he was, that he’d be interested in Will. Nevertheless, Will had promised Beverley that he’d ask, so after sitting down and having a large gulp of wine to give him courage he blurted out...

 

“Do you want to go the FBI annual ball with me, as my date?”

 

Oh God, he’d said it. He couldn’t bear to look at Hannibal, so he just looked at his shoes. Wow, they were really scuffed, how had he missed that.

 

“I would love to, Will. I thought you were never going to pick up on my attraction to you.”

 

“What, you’re gay? I was hoping, of course, but I would have bet a years salary that you were fucking Alana.”

 

“Language, Will, I have told you I find swearing vulgar. And no, I am not doing that to Alana, although I will confess that she has been trying very hard to get me to.”

 

Will finally looked into Hannibal’s eyes to see if he was being earnest, and there it was. Hannibal was being truthful.

 

“Sorry, I forgot about the swearing. And great. It’s on Saturday. Shall I pick you up, or do you want to meet me there? About eight.”

 

“I’ll meet you there, if that’s ok. Tell me Will. What would you have done if I had rejected you?”

 

“Die of embarrassment, probably. But then again I’m no stranger to rejection, so I’d have lived.”

 

“I find that hard to believe, you’re a very beautiful man, Will. Has no one ever told you that before?”

 

“Yeah, but only to get in my pants. And then I never saw them again. So you’ll excuse me if I take it with a pinch of salt.”

 

Hannibal just gave him one of his enigmatic looks, and at the end of the session, he put his hand out for Will’s and Will gave it, as though for a hand shake. He was both surprised and pleased at the same time when Hannibal turned it over and gave it a kiss.

 

“I look forward to Saturday. Until then, goodbye, Will.”

 

Will left, and drove home in a bit of a daze. Oh boy, this was going to be interesting.

 

When he saw Beverley the next day, she ran up to him in the corridor on the way to the lab and nudged him.

 

“Ok, champ, tell me, did you ask him?”

 

“Yeah. And Beverley, he said yes! I’m meeting him at the venue. Shit, I have no idea what to wear or anything. What’ve you gotten me into. Vixen!”

 

“Who, moi? Come on, you deserve this. I’ll help you get something to wear. Let’s go shopping after work. Meet me at your car at four.”

 

“Ok. But I’m not spending too much. Don’t want to look too eager. He told me he thinks I’m beautiful, so I probably don’t have to try too hard anyway.”

 

“Ooh he’s got it bad. Told you didn’t I. And yes, you do have to try hard. Remember how hot he is! And how rich he is. You don’t want to lose him to Alana do you.”

 

“Well it’s funny you should say that, he said Alana has been trying to seduce him for a while, but he’s not interested, so I’m safe from her at least.”

 

“Good gossip, Will. You’ll go far. See you later then.”

 

So they met after work and Beverley helped Will pick out a moderately priced designer suit that fit Will like a second skin. It was a deep blue colour, and they picked out a shirt and tie that went with, and some shoes too.

 

“Right, you’re all set. I can’t wait until he sees you in that get up. He’s going to come in his pants.”

 

“Beverley, for God’s sakes, too much. Thank you, though, for helping me. I have no clue, as you’ve pointed out already. Should I shave?”

 

“Up to you, but I would just trim your beard nicely. It suits you. Makes you look really sexy. Put some gel in your hair, though. Makes it look darker, and with those baby blues, you are going to make everyone really jealous, or fall in love with you.”

 

“Hah, as if. Right, gotta go. See you Saturday.”

 

They gave each other a big hug, and went their separate ways. Will unpacked his clothes when he got home, but put them out of the dogs way so they didn’t get covered in hair. He just had to get through the next two days and then it would be the day of the ball. He had two full teaching days and they would go quickly, which they did.

 

On Saturday Will decided to get his hair cut and beard trimmed so he went to the barbers in Wolf Trap. He knew the girl who did his hair fairly well because she sometimes looked after the dogs when he went away too.

 

“So what’s the occasion, Will. It’s not like you to get primped up for nothing.”

 

“Well, I’m going to a Do tonight, and I’ve got a date.”

 

“Whose the lucky guy?”

 

“How did you know it’s a guy?”

 

“Come on, Will, I’ve been trying to get you to notice me for a year now, and you’ve never taken the hint. Only one logical explanation.”

 

Will was right. She was a good looking girl. He’d have to be married or gay not to notice.

 

“Erm, sorry about that. I do like girls too, you know. I guess that I’ve held a torch for my date for a while now. Didn’t realise it until you just said that.”

 

And this was true. Will had ignored virtually everyone except Hannibal since he’d known the man. He wondered how long it would have gone on, if Beverley hadn’t made him get a date for the ball.

 

Will was ready by six, he’d managed to avoid the dogs ruining his suit, and left the house in one piece. It was an hours drive, which gave him an hour to get some Dutch courage. He had a couple of whiskeys in the bar when he got to the venue, and went into the main hall just before eight. He saw the others in the team, all with their dates, and Beverley came up to him with Greg, her husband.

 

“Beverley, you look beautiful. Hello Greg, good to see you.”

 

“Will, you look amazing. Suit looks good on you. Where’s your date?”

 

“He should be here soon. I said I’d meet him at eight. Which is now.”

 

He scanned the doorway, looking for Hannibal, when suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. He looked around, and it was Alana. She didn’t look very happy.

 

“So, Will, you’re here. Thought you must have a date, since you didn’t ask me. Come on, where is she.”

 

“Oh, hi Alana. Yes I’ve got a date, just waiting for him. Oh, here he is.”

 

Hannibal appeared just in the nick of time. He was dressed in a black suit, black tie, he looked just like James Bond.

 

Alana’s mouth dropped.

 

“Hannibal’s your date! I don’t believe it.”

 

Hannibal walked up to Will, and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Will, you look positively lovely. Hello Alana. Did Will tell you he asked me to be his plus one this evening? For some reason he thought he wasn’t good enough for me, but as you can see he’s way too good for me. I am a very lucky man, don’t you agree?”

 

Alana was mute, she just nodded.

 

“Come, Will, shall we have a dance before dinner is served?”

 

“Um, I’m not a very good dancer, Hannibal. I might step on your toes.”

 

“Well, it’s a good job I have sturdy shoes on. Come.”

 

And Hannibal led Will to the dance floor, where he led Will in the first dance he had ever had with a man. And it was good. If not exactly great.

 

The evening was a great success, and at the end of the evening Will and Hannibal went to Hannibal’s house. Will was hoping he’d get lucky, and he certainly did.

 

They had a quick night cap and went upstairs and had the best sex ever. As Will hoped, Hannibal was hung, and he fucked Will into the night, and the next day.

 

Will and Hannibal were soon the talk of the FBI and the town, with them becoming inseparable.

 

They eventually left Baltimore and went to live in Italy. Florence to be exact. Will worked out fairly quick exactly who Hannibal was, but he didn’t care. He never actually went on any kills with Hannibal, and he didn’t eat the same meat, but he tolerated Hannibal’s extra curricular activities because he loved him dearly.

 

It really was a fairy tale ending, and they lived and loved out their days together. The end

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wondering if anyone would like me to continue with this fic

I meant this as a one shot but if anyone would like me to continue it I would be willing. Lots to explore in Florence with a little Patzi and Bedelia thrown in.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little light relief from my other fics. It’s a bit tame, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.


End file.
